Japanese Cherry Blossom
by BloodySk8t3r
Summary: AxelxRoxas Roxas is back from a Private school and his twin is pleading with Axel to rejoin a dance team. What happens when a certain brunette someone tries to weasel his way into getting the two together? Rated T for talk of rapeness.
1. Chapter 1

Japanese Cherry Blossom

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Warning: Yaoi, Lemons in later chapters, violence, self violation, sexual intentions, and LOTS of language.

Summary: When all you can think about is the fire burning inside, what happens when the boy with the frozen heart and soul comes with a Japanese cherry blossom for the others heart? (Raxel) (Rox and Axel for those who don't know)

Chapter 1: Benchwarmers

The red head sat on the bench during PE. The coach had learned from the past nothing would get the boy to play, not even suspension, so he just let him sit up there, watching everyone else. Axel was a rebel and the coach knew it, who didn't? And he didn't give a shit. "Hey." A voice said and Axel looked up to find Sora' eyes close to him. He patted a seat beside him and the boy sat down.

The red head flicked his lighter, completely bored as he watched girls against guys volleyball. Many of the men letting the women win. "This is sickening…" He muttered and looked at Sora.

"Are you coming tonight? You know we're running short of Discers, ever since Cloud and Leon left."

"I don't do that anymore."

"We need you, you're the best! Why did you quit in the first place?" Sora asked and Axel looked at the ceiling. "Axel, you can do it and you know it."

"I have nothing to wear."

"I figured, ever since you went emo…"

"Don't fuck with me. Emo works for me!"

"Yes, it does. But not for this."

"So do you have an outfit?" Sora shrugged and then smiled.

"I don't but I bet my brother does."

"Since when have you had a brother, well one that would lone me an outfit?" Axel asked, looking at the brunette questioningly.

"Since I was born, he's my twin."

Axel sighed and stood up as Sora led him out of the gym. He headed toward the musical prop room. Demyx stood, arms straight out as a blond worked on the hem of his pants. Loose, camo jeans, dancer. Of course Axel knew he was a dancer, he'd once been a part of the Discers.

"Hey bro? We got a new, well… old dancer." The boy looked up and connected his bright blue eyes with Axels fiery ones.

"Hmmm, get the black pants with the red crosses over there. Try them on." He tried to avoid the fire he saw behind those eyes, as he continued to pin, sow, snip, sow. As Roxas tried to forget his eyes Axel had the same problem. The icy stare, it was comforting, and the red head didn't like it. And what was with the flower in the blonds hair? He grabbed the black pants and looked at them. Red crosses on the pockets, red crossed lace on the sides, with a blue R on the left knee.

"R?"

"Roxas." He said with a smirk, standing. Demyx was surprisingly still not talking. Apparently jabbing him with a needle worked. Roxas flipped through clothes until he found a camo jacket with a red R on the collar. He handed it to Demyx and then pulled out a black leather jacket and a white, red collared long sleeve shirt with a Red X on the sleeve and cuffs and a black slash down it with the words ADDICT on it in blue.

"Put these on too." Roxas handed the tops to him and avoided his eyes. Sora noticed the avoidance and grinned, finishing the bottom of Demyx's pants. He pulled out the pins and smiled. Demyx sighed and stepped off the stool. He pulled out a cigarette and Roxas looked up. "Oh fuck no you are not going to smoke in here! I work here and I'm not going to die here because of your second hand smoke!"

Demyx pocketed the cigarette and flipped Roxas off. "Maybe later babe." The blond retorted and Axel was a little surprised as he pulled his clothes on. He hadn't been in dancing clothes for months. Demyx and Sora left laughing and Axel looked at the clothes. "There is also a fire symbol across the back of the jacket, Sora told me to start making you an outfit last week, I figured you'd want your symbol shown when you dance.

"Thanks." Axel said, coldly.

"Uh huh." Roxas said, pulling the bottom of the pants up and cutting it in a straight line pinning and sowing.

"Do you dance?"

"Do you think I would go through this shit making you look good if I didn't dance myself?"

Axel stared astounded.

"What, didn't think gay men could dance? Well babe, we can."

"G- Gay?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and continued to pin as Axel slowly hooked the puzzle pieces together.

AT THE ARENA

"Now, introducing our own home team, the Discers! Out first is the leader, Sora Takawashi!" Sora came out doing a cartwheel to the rip off music.

"Next is the twin brother Roxas, who would like to say… Ummm.. I think it says he makes the clothes… Oh well! Here he is! ROXAS TAKAWASHI!" The blond did a backflip as he made it to the stage.

"Next is Demyx Steif! The combo diva..." Demyx came out screaming doing a front flip and then a half twist.

"Next is the twins Kairi and Namine Zyneria, doing their famous move!" Kairi ran out and Namine right after the girl, flipping over Kairi, grabbing the red heads hands pulling the girl in a flip over her.

Axel stood and cracked his neck and put down his cigarette, putting it out with his foot. "Last but not least, one of the old dancers from last year, Axel Miyada!" Axel ran out waving, doing a front flip, landing on his feet and waved. He walked to where the team stood and Sora bit his lip.

"And now for the Discers opposing team, the Free Spirits!" Sora 'eeped' and Roxas groaned.

"What, what's wrong?"

"Look at them." Roxas said and pointed to where the team of 6 was coming out. Leon and Cloud, the only two Axel knew.

"We seriously can't be doing this…"

Cloud was Sora and Roxas' older brother. And Leon was his boyfriend, both the original founders of the Discers. "They know all our moves, Sora."

"Know they don't, we have Axel back." Axel felt his heart race a little and looked at the crowd.

"Well, when we get our asses kicked, we'll be remembered nicely…" The crowd was rather generous in occupants.

Roxas nodded and each of the members grabbed each others hands and did a routine back flip as the Free Spirits did their own team cheer. "Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, first competition is solo battles! And we have randomly selected the three pairings! First is the pairing of Namine and Tidus! Next is Roxas and his older brother Cloud. And last is Axel and Riku!"

The three from each team walked to each other. Axel shook Rikus hand and caught Roxas give a frightened stare at the two.

"Hey, Ass- excuse me, Axel. Touch my blonde-baby and you die." Axel didn't blink and stepped away as everyone else did. The three from each team who didn't get picked sat at the edge of the floor ready for the battle.

"Can everyone other than Namine and Tidus step away from main stage." The other four stepped into the shadows and Roxas looked at Riku.

"Riku grinned and pulled Roxas to him. Axel pretended to ignore them but listened to what they said as the DJ explained the rules.

"Hey Babe." Riku said.

"Riku, it's over. I told you that."

"Who the hell are you screwing then? The red head?"

"No! God damn Riku! I don't even know him! I would almost rather fuck Demyx!"

"Your cousin?"

"Riku, just… go away."

Riku just came closer, wrapping his arms around the boy as he struggled to get away. "Riku! Listen to me!"

"Who are you screwing, we both know you can't go more then three days without release…"

"It's called a hand." Axel almost choked as Roxas spit out his response.

"Babe, you could use me. I love you!"

The music started and the battle began. "Riku! I don't love you, I loved the sex you gave me."

"Same thing."

"No Riku, you didn't care for me while you had me, and now you miss me. Get over yourself."

Cloud sat down by Axel and smiled. "Isn't my little brother just a dream to be around?"

"Hey Cloud. How have you been?"

"Tired. All we do is teach the others to dance. The only one who could instinctively is Riku. Which sucks. So hey, not being a big brother here. But, you should watch out for your right side. Our young dancer likes to have a fight when he dances and has some quick left jabs."

"No offense Cloud, but if you tell me something about Riku, you must have told him something about me."

"Yeah, I did."

"What was it?" Axel asked and Cloud grinned.

"To expect the impossible."

"Thanks, now I have a reputation to live up to."

"You also have a fight to break up."

"What?"

"Rikus about to rape my brother, and I don't think I should come against the two. My team may go against me…"

Axel nodded and stood. Good thing they were in the shadows because if someone saw the left hook Axel slammed against Rikus smooth cheek. Roxas stepped away quickly and Cloud smiled. "I was right, Axel. You really do have to expect the impossible…"

Riku nodded as the bell rang. Namine had won. No surprise there! Cloud and Roxas were next and that left Riku and Axel left in the shadows.

"I don't like you." Riku said and Axel snorted.

"Good, then we understand each other."

"What's that mean?"

"You're a dunce, Riku."

"Don't call me a doughnut!"

"I called you an idiot!"

"Oh… HEY!"

Axel rolled his eyes and Sora came over really quickly, trying to not get caught. "Axel, here's your tape. I know you haven't practiced and we don't need any bloody knuckles as you do your hand tricks."

Axel nodded taping up his hands as Riku sat quietly. "Good luck you too." Sora said, completely oblivious to the fight that went on moments ago with the silver haired teen and Soras twin.

Axel finished his left hand and worked on his right. "You're going to get your ass kicked."

"Remember you said that at the END of our battle, kay Riku?"

Riku grunted as the bell rang. Roxas lost. That meant Riku and Axel would be the tie breaker. They stepped into the light. "Alright, here's a new J-Rock mix. Have fun you two!" Axel slapped hands with Riku and the music started. Axel nodded letting Riku go first and Axel watched closely. As Cloud told him, he tried to turn it into a fight.

And Axel knew how to crump (1) his way through a competition.

Axel dodged and did a backflip. Riku dropped kicking out his leg and doing a spin and the fight was on.

Three minutes later Riku fell with a twisted ankle and Axel was completely out of breath. The bell rang. "AXEL IS THE WINNER! LEAVING THE DISCERS THE WINNERS OF THE SOLO COMPETITION!"

Axel gave a peace sign as his team came up to meet with him. Axel however turned to Riku and held out a hand. Riku took it warily and Axel pulled him to his feet. "Listen, don't fuck with Roxas. You're better than that." Riku nodded once and Leon helped him limp off stage. Axel then smiled as the combos were about to start. Demyx and Yuna headed out to main stage.

(1) – Crumping is a style of street dance that mixes a heated anger fight with hip hop dance.

THAT NIGHT

Leon, Cloud, Roxas, Sora, Kairi, and a dragged along Axel walked into a small diner near where the twins lived. "Who's paying?" Sora inquired.

"The losers of course." Leon said, smiling. The discers had won by 5 points. And it was only because three of the people on the Free Spirit team had no clue what they were doing.

Cloud pulled out his wallet as they sat down. "I've got a twenty, what do you have?"

"Enough, put your money away Baby." Leon smiled and Axel noticed he seemed to do that a lot lately.

Cloud put his wallet away and a waitress gave them menus and they all had a great after game dinner.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Hey Axel, you wanna stay the night?"

Axel shrugged, and looked over at Roxas who had kept to himself the whole ride home. Cloud and Leon were in their car as Sora drove towards their house. "I mean, Clouds staying at Leons, why not? We could have chocolate ice cream and watch horror films. Even Roxas may watch them if you're there."

Axel looked over at Roxas again, the blonds gaze still out the window. "I'll stay but only is Roxas SWEARS he will watch a scary movie with us." Roxas flicked his gaze to them and nodded once, his gaze going back to the window. "I guess I'm staying."

Sora grinned and watched his brother in the rear view mirror. He knew exactly what was going on in Roxas' head. Sora had once dated Axel, It didn't work because he just turned around and fell for someone he REALLY shouldn't like.

"Axel, here's my cell phone, go ahead and call your mom." Axel made the phone call, to his sister. Not his mom, she'd been gone for a month. No one knew where she went so it was just him and his sister, who was mute.

"Hey, Sis?" One knock

"Can I stay at Soras?" One knock.

"Did you go to your appointment today?" Two knocks. Axel sighed.

"We'll talk about it later okay?" One knock.

"Good, Godnight." Beeeeeeeeeep.

Axel handed the phone back to Sora with a smile and they pulled into the Strife house driveway. They got of the car and Roxas, still not speaking, opened the door and let the others come in and shut it. Axel let Sora walk further in but pulled Roxas back.

"Rox. Are you okay?"

"Don't call me Rox, you don't know me. And I'm fine!" He stormed off and Axel bit his lip and kicked off his shoes and walked into the house.

"Sora? Where was Roxas for the past two years?"

"Private school."

"Oh, it would explain why I never met him."

"Yes."

Axel sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV. Sora shuffled through movies as Roxas grabbed ice cream and the candy bowl. He crawled on the couch with Axel and Sora sat in front of the couch. One little thing, Sora smirked; Roxas is a wimp when it comes to horror films!

Sora pressed play and Roxas munched on a cookie. "Hey Roxas, don't pull my hair when a scary part comes, Axels right there, okay." Bam! Sora rubbed his head where Roxas hit him with a book from the table. Axel snorted and then kept his mouth shut.

"Alright, it's on." The movie started and a scream erupted from the speakers. Roxas bit his lip and covered his eyes.

Axel smiled and Sora tapped on his knee. Axel looked at the brunette and he mouthed the words 'hold him?' Axel smiled curiously. Stage one was already down, he KNEW Roxas was gay. He had flew past two: Let Roxas watch him without pants on and get no comment. Part three, cuddle friendish-ishly. Axel held out his hand and Roxas shook his head, uncovering his eyes.

Axel sighed and took the blonds ungiven hand and pulled him closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and Roxas seemed to just mold into his form as the two lay down. "It's okay." Axel whispered and Sora smirked watching the screen.

Roxas seemed to relax in the boys arms. The red heads fiery eyes went cold when Roxas turned. The blonds cold blue eyes met with his fiery one something changed. He seemed to calm down and Roxas seemed to want to suddenly jump the boy.

Axel poked the flower in the blonds hair. Fake, of course. "Hey, why do you always have that in your hair?" Roxas blushed and shook his head.

"Axel, thank you for noticing."

Axel blinked and Sora patted his knee. Axel picked up the ice cream and used a spoon. Roxas opened his mouth and Axel smiled. He put the spoon up to his lips and Roxas nipped after it. Axel let him eat the sweet dessert.

He himself took a bite, noticing the wonderful sensation of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream. Roxas giggled as the movie had hit a stupid part where the scary dude is chasing some bitchy girl.

"I'm getting a bit tired, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sora said, stood, and stretched. Roxas waved and Axel smiled. "Don't you do anything I wouldn't do."

As Sora left the room Roxas opened his mouth and Axel slipped in another spoon of ice cream and Roxas ate it then shoved the ice cream away. Axel stared at the boy until the young blond took his finger and slipped it between his lips. Is it possible to have a string from the inside of your finger to your groin? Because as he sucked, his groin seemed just as pleased.

"Roxas?" Roxas drew the finger out and smiled.

"I don't like scary movies." He muttered and stuck the finger back in his mouth and Axel thought back to when they had been in the closet with all the clothes. Roxas had seemed so dominant, in his area, where no one could tell him what to do and what to not to do.

"I noticed. Should we turn it off?" Roxas shook his head, closing his eyes and Axel kissed the side of his head. He also closed his eyes and before he even knew it was going to happen, he blacked out into a dreamless sleep.

The end of Chapter 1!

To all people who read this and know me, this is NOT going to be a story I give up on. I actually LIKE this story so expect more soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Japanese Cherry Blossom**

_Reviewers:_

_There were none..._

Notes:

_Italics_ are the past or dreams of the past.

Also, I am telling you from now on what song I listen to when I write my chapters. I do seriously listen to the song over and over again until my chapter is finished. The last chapter was Camisado by P!ATD. This chapter is Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift. So if you can, listen to the song before you read this. Go to esnip (dot) com and search it, it's not hard!

**Chapter 2: **First Date

_"Roxas, I love you!"_

_"Riku, I don't believe you! Okay, so just stop trying."_

_"Please Roxas!"_

Axel woke up and smiled as he looked at the blond. He quietly got off the couch without waking the other. He started picking up the melted ice cream, popcorn, and candy. He turned off the television. He took everything to the kitchen and discarded of the wastes.

_"Riku! You break your promises! You never come home when I ask. You cheat on me. All you ever want is sex. Why should I come back to you?"_

_"Because I love you."_

_"Every time you say that I end up getting hurt." I turned around and began to walk away._

Axel pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He started pulling out the ingredients for blueberry pancakes. Seeing no blueberries he grabbed chocolate chips and yawned. He took a drag on the cigarette and looked over at the sleeping Roxas on the couch. The emo boy was falling…

_"I don't want to hurt you like that anymore! I want to be with you Roxas!"_

_"Do you promise?" Roxas turned slowly to find Riku nodding. _

_"I promise with all my heart that I love you and I always will." Roxas nodded and held up one finger._

_"One more chance."_

Roxas showed a brief smile as Axel made the batter. He could hear a ruckus upstairs. Sora had woken to find no Roxas. He'd slowly remember everything and calm down.

_"Roxas, that's all I need." Riku said as Roxas kissed him cautiously and Riku held him close._

"Breakfast time." Axel said and woke Roxas. He flipped the last pancake and slid it onto the plate. Sora ran down the stairs and took a seat at the counter and grabbed a fork ready to dig in. Roxas groaned and Axel turned off the stove.

"Roxas, come on. Food awaits you."

"One more chance, Ri-Ri." The blond mumbled and Axel cringed. He touched the blonds shoulder and Roxas groaned, his eyes flashing open. "Mmmm Good Morning." He said with a small smile.

"Morning, I made chocolate Chip pancakes. You can have some if you get up before your brother eats them all." He grinned and Roxas stood up sleepily. Axel split the pancakes up and took a drowned in syrup bite. The blond, brunet, and red head sat in silence until Sora spoke up.

"Did you have fun last night Axel?"

"For the most part." He grinned and Roxas blushed, remembering the finger he had sucked on till he fell asleep.

"Roxas, you have an appointment today, don't forget." Roxas nodded and Axel tilted his head curiously. Roxas shook his head, meaning 'don't ask'.

Sora stood, "I have to get ready for work. You're welcome to stay here Axel." The red head nodded and Roxas looked at his food. Sora left to his room and Roxas ate in silence as Axel cleaned off his and Soras plates.

"I don't want to be teased Roxas. I want to be loved. So the next time anything like last night happens, tell me beforehand so I know what to expect." Roxas nodded, he had played with Axel. He let him get horny and did nothing to help him but fall asleep. He sighed and Axel came around the table. "Because I really like you." He said and went to pick up the rest of the trash from the living room.

* * *

Roxas stepped into the room and avoided 1 of the 2 people there. He took a seat and looked at the woman behind the desk. His lawyer. "Can we make this snappy? My friends waiting for me, and I promised him Starbucks for waiting." Roxas asked and Riku snorted.

"All we're doing is going over the restriction order today, so it should only take 15 minutes, max. Next Tuesday we're doing larger stuff and it will begin the order." Roxas nodded and Riku yawned. Roxas noticed hickeys lining his neck and automatically felt bad for whoever thought they were getting love from the silver haired boy.

"Now, you will not be within a 200 foot radius from each other."

"What about dance competitions?" Riku asked.

"You will both give me a number of a person that will deal with the other. So for example, Riku you would give me Demyx's and Roxas will not know who's making sure you guys do not fight. Roxas you would give me someone like Yuna, someone who won't disobey my orders but not stick up for Riku. Okay?"

Both of the boys nodded and Riku looked at Roxas and Roxas could almost _feel_ the smile. "Riku, you are dismissed." Riku nodded and walked out.

"Roxas, who is the boy that Riku seems to feel angry towards?"

_Axel_. "I don't know."

"Red hair."

_Axel_. "Don't have a clue."

"On your dance team?"

_Axel_. "I still do not know who you are talking about."

"Roxas, you do understand if you have feelings for this boy, he will have to be called in to fully understand your situation."

"Yes, I know. And I don't know who this person is."

"Alright, Riku almost gave me his name but you came in. So, if this Don't Know person becomes reality, I will call him in for a meeting."

Roxas nodded and stood. "May I go now?" Aerith nodded and Roxas left quickly.

* * *

Roxas opened the door and got in quickly.

"So where'd you go?"

Roxas took a deep breath. "No where important. Oh and Axel? Don't get on Rikus bad side."

"Too late." He muttered and started the car.

* * *

Axel got out of Roxas' car after they pulled into his driveway and handed the keys to the blond. "You can… Come in if you want?" Axel asked and Roxas looked into his fiery eyes.

"I don't think I should Axel. I mean, I just,"

"I get it, have a good night." Axel said slightly disappointed. He wanted maybe one moment where he could be himself and not some…different person. He shook his head. He turned and walked into the house leaving Roxas in the driveway throwing the keys in the air lightly feeling just as upset.

Roxas wanted to chase the red head. His cool blue eyes felt invisible tears well there. He didn't want a faux relationship like him and Rikus. He didn't want a repeat of the Court trials. And he definitely did not want the scars on his back to get worse by getting beat. Even though he didn't know if Axel did those types of things, he didn't want to risk it. The men in his life, other than his siblings, have all been assholes.

Axel leaned against the door and sighed. His cell phone rang and he looked at the screen. "Moshi Moshi?" He asked and he closed his eyes and slid to the floor as a remembered voice flowed through the phone.

"Axel, long time, no talk. I saw your battle last night."

"Zexy? Can you meet me at the park?"

"Why Baby Doll?"

"I need someone…"

"I got it, Kay Axel?"

"Alright. Will you talk to me while I walk there?"

Zexion agreed and as Axel left, he grabbed the last pack of cigarettes he planned on buying.

AT THE PARK

Axel hung up his cell phone as he saw a boy swinging on the old jungle gym. "Zexion…" he said as he came up behind the male. Axels fiery bright blue eyes eyed the boys frame. He had stopped eating right again, he could see this from the stick shape. Zexion leaned back and looked up at the boy.

"So, as you were saying. This boy. Roxas? How old is he?"

"He's Soras twin…"

"Just barely sixteen then. Good going pedophile."

"Thanks Zexy."

"No problem." He whispered and looked at the ground.

"I guess the relationship with Demyx isn't going swell?" Zexion nodded. He loved his boyfriend to the extremes and things started taking a downfall when Zexy had accidentally proposed. Axel held out his hand and Zexion took it.

The red head and silverfish-blue haired boys swung in unison, nearly silent until the elder spoke up.

"Wait, Roxas… The blond? Who battled last night? Demyx's cousin?"

Axel nodded and Zexion sighed. "You always have a bad picking Axel. The boys in court right now, getting a restraining order on Riku Kaisen. What happened is a mystery to everyone except Roxas, Riku, and Sora…"

Axel groaned. "I took Roxas to the courthouse today, and he wouldn't tell me what he was doing there."

"I just learned all this today from Demyx's drabbling."

"Okay then," Axel began. "What exactly is going on between you then?"

The elder smiled and his bangs hung in his face as normal. "He won't take me to bed. He won't stop smoking… He says it's all for the best. He wants him to be my first but wants to be married first before anything."

Axel smiled and squeezed his hand. "Zexion, some men know what they want, and some know what they want from others. Do you know what you want?"

Zexy stopped twittering with the chain on the swing and shook his head. "I want to have sex, but I want to wait for Demyx."

"I think you should do what Demyx says, he knows what's right and what's wrong. Don't you remember Xaldin?" Zexy cringed and nodded. Axel stood and kissed the boys cheek. "Then I think you know what to do." The boy nodded and Axel grinned.

"Thank you for sitting and talking with me." Axel said as he ran off to his own house.

Zexion sighed and opened up his cell phone. "Demyx?" He asked when it was answered. "I love you, and I'll be there soon." He hung up with a small smile and ran off in the opposite direction of Axel.

* * *

The next day Axel stood behind the counter of Hot Topic. He shifted through returned items, that were supposedly 'broken' or 'damaged'. People usually just forgot to put batteries in the damn things. He started putting items that were fine back on shelves and ran into a certain blond in front of the piercing display.

"Namine?" Axel asked and the girl whirled around, frightened.

"Oh! Axel, it's just you! I though it would be Kairi! Thank goodness, I thought she'd get mad about me-"

"Getting your lip pierced?" Axel stood amazed as the blond innocent face now had to loops through her lower lip. It gave her a more punk look.

"Yeah, do you like?"

Axel tipped his head. "Namine? You should have just went with the other girls and got your nose or tongue pierced."

"Well, Axel… Kairi kind of mentioned she like guys with their lip pierced. And well, I…"

"Did it for Kairi?"

"Yeah."

"I understand."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I'm going to quit smoking."

Namine smiled. "Who are you trying to impress, hot head?"

"No one special."

"He must be special enough to quit the all mighty chain smoker from smoking."

"He's no one…"

"Sora?"

Axel coughed and made a vomiting sound. "Dated him once, don't want to do it again."

"Saix?"

"Are you serious?"

"Oh… It's Roxas!" And right as she spoke the blond spiked hair boy walked through the entry way.

"Hey guys!" He smiled and waved. He walked over to the two and then tilted his head. "Love the piercings!"

"Thanks Rox! Love your hair!" She caught a glimpse of the red haired girl also coming in, eeped, and ran out the other door.

"What's her problem?" Roxas asked and Axel grinned. "She has a little crush on a certain red head…

Roxas turned and saw Kairi. He grinned as Kairi 'humphed' apparently frustrated at not finding her shopping partner and she left.

Axel laughed and Roxas watched the boy closely, he had a nice laugh. And he really liked his hair flattened closer to his head, eyeliner heave, and the hot topic tee sporting a rainbow sign on the corner showing The Wizard of Oz trio faces on it.

"Am I that good looking?" Axel grinned, catching the boys eyes drifting over him.

"You could be better."

"Punk."

"Ass."

"Thumb sucker."

"It was your pointer finger I believe I sucked on." Axel grinned as Roxas gave his smart reply.

"Then I guess I could just call you a tease."

"And you, Axel. Can get back to work and stop flirting with customers." A voice, not Roxas' said. Marluxia was Axel's boss and he managed Spencers and Hot Topic. The two stores that Axel actually liked.

"Sir, I'm on break."

"You didn't clock out."

Axel sighed and stepped around him, writing his name on the board and the time.

"There." The red head said and Marluxia laughed deeply.

"Alright, here, go pick us up some Starbucks, get blondie there a drink too." He handed him a twenty and Axel took it happily. He always got the change back. Roxas blushed and it would not, for the life of it, go away.

"Come on Blondie." Axel said and pulled the boy with him out of the store. "that was embarrassing, wonder how much he heard of that?"

"He stood behind you the whole time." Roxas said with a small grin. "I kind of want a job there now…"

"You've got to be insane!" Axel said and Roxas just shrugged.

"Probably, but that doesn't stop me."

"So are you going back to Private School anytime soon Roxy?"

Roxas glared. "Name's not Roxy. Not even you can call me that name." They turned into the café.

"Why, you seemed happy when I called you it."

They turned to see a silver haired boy standing with a cup of something steamy and a bag in his hand. "Riku… Don't start."

"Afraid to show your boyfriend the real side of you?"

"You mean my back?" Roxas asked and turned and walked away as Riku said his last remark before walking out of the store.

"That's _exactly_ what I mean."

Roxas cringed and looked up at Axel. "Ignore him. Please?"

Axel nodded and Roxas smiled. A real smile. The first one he'd had in a long time. "Can I ask you a question though, once we're out of this store. I don't exactly want everyone to hear." Roxas gave a return nod, wondering what could be on the red heads mind.

They got their drinks and headed back to the store. "Okay, shoot your question at me." Roxas said, sipping his latte.

"What exactly did Riku do, that made you end up going to court."

"That's the one question I really didn't want you to ask. So if possible, can you please not ask it again. Let's just start over."

"Okay, name's Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

"I mean with the questions."

"Oh, okay. What's your name?"

"AXEL!" Roxas laughed and pushed the taller boy. The red head almost ran into a lingerie store and he cringed.

"To pink for my taste!" He grinned and pushed Roxas back lightly.

"I think pink would look good on you, if you always had your hair flattened and died it black."

"Don't think you can change me just yet." Axel said and smirked. _If only you knew that you already started to…_

_**THE END OF CHAPTER 2!!!**_

**A/N I sat in front of my computer from 4 to 8:30 writing this because I was so devoted to my readers. So I really do hope you liked it. There may be a few glitches where I say Riku instead of Axel, but please don't get mad. If my wonderful lady Athiest is back she may start beta-ing for me. Although I'm not sure if she's alive…**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! CoC OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Japanese Cherry Bloosom

Disclaimer: I do not own KH, I really don't think I should even have to say that!

To My Reviewers:

ohhdarkstoneone - He is mysterious and I think I've made him slightly bipolar...

Dark Heartless Dragon - YAY! I made another one so you can read more!!!

radiantpheonix - I guess it's because it's so small right now...

Sora Keyblader - Well I hope that problem you have gets better. That makes me sad... I hope you solve it!!!

Chapter 3: The Flower

"Roxas?" Sora yelled as he entered the house. He heard a terrified yelp and the brunette dropped all of his shopping bags as he ran down the hall. "Rox?"

"RIKU! God!" Sora braced himself and threw the door open and saw his brother on the bed, eyes wide as he watched the TV. Sora looked at the film playing and turned it off.

"Roxas… All that is over, you don't have to do that anymore." Sora said and crawled onto the blonds bed. Roxas uncovered his eyes, letting tears fall down his face. Sora pulled him to him and shushed him quietly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Clouds voice came from the door and he saw Roxas. "Shit…" He muttered and walked in to sit beside Roxas and Sora.

"Guys… This isn't right, I didn't deserve this… I didn't do anything wrong… and he said he loved but he hurt me and I…. I still love him and… and… I'm sorry." Cloud pulled him into a hug, rocking him back and forth.

"It's okay Roxas, It's okay. He can't hurt you, not anymore. And it's alright to love him, it's hard to let someone you love go."

"I'm so sorry, Axel."

"Axel?" Sora said and Cloud and Sora looked towards the door where the boy stood, leaning sadly against the door. He was looking at the floor, his lip ring being bitten.

"Oh my god…" Cloud muttered. Sora and Cloud stood and walked out of te room letting Roxas be alone with the boy.

"Axel… I didn't mean, I didn't want you to-"

"Know you were still in love? I understand, it's okay."

"But I didn't want that to come between us."

"Us? When did you decide you liked me?" Axel said and sat on the bed where Roxas bushed his bare back on the wall so the older boy wouldn't see.

"I know what happened, it's okay. I don't think of you any less, you're not 'used' or 'defected' to me at all. You're still Roxas, the cute blond that is a great dancer and a wonderful fashion designer."

Roxas looked up, tears still falling. "How do you know?"

"Your cousin talks a lot to Zexion, and he's my best friend. I learn things from listening. Just like I'll listen to you, I will always listen. I don't want his information second hand. I want these things from you, I want to help you."

Roxas wiped away his tears and nodded. "I want to…"

"Then do it. What's so hard about talking, you do it all the time."

"It's not that easy Axel."

"Why not?"

"Riku really hurt me. He used me and so did my father and I don't want you to…"

"So other than your brothers, all the men in your life have been assholes and that makes you not trust me." Roxas nodded and began to say sorry and Axel kissed his forehead. "What do I have to do to make you trust me?"

"I trust you Axel, anyone my brother thinks of as a friend, I can trust. I just can't…"

"I get it Roxas. I really want this to work."

Roxas nodded and then looked up at the boy. "Why haven't you kissed me yet."

Axel laughed. "Because you haven't asked me yet. You don't just take the opportunity if not invited in the first place."

Roxas was completely phased. Riku just took and kissed and raped and… Everything. He got what he wanted. He never asked, and that's what love was, right? Not having to ask to get a kiss? But… what did it mean if somebody DID have to ask? What do you do in that situation?

Sora stood in the door way. "Hey Roxas, that means he wants to kiss you." Roxas looked up at his brother and giggled.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet Axel, but when I am, you know it means something right?" Axel gleamed and nodded and kissed the boys cheek.

"Is that alright?" Axel asked and Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, that's okay!" They both laughed and Sora smiled, turning to see Cloud and Leon grinning.

"Do we trust him?"

"Yes, and we want them together."

END OF CHAPTER 3

((I'm sorry it's like tiny! IM SORRY!))


	4. Chapter 4

Japanese Cherry Blossom

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

Song To Hear: Definitely Maybe by FM Static

To My Reviewers:

DarkOne9000000000etc.: I know! I have a tendency to make things cute. I'm so special!

Peanut Butter Socks: Original PLot? Moi? Now how on earth did I pull that one out my ass? I've never been told I had an original plot. I should get an award. "Thank you, thank you, I'd like to thank everyone who helped me become so original, especially my big toe!"

Chapter 4:

Roxas went into his last counseling session and handed in all of the stuff Riku had given him and grinned. "I'm done with him. I don't need a past tragedy messing up my life."

His counselor grinned. "I'm glad you came to this decision Roxas. Now all I need to know is why you did so suddenly?"

"Someone showed me, that what he did wasn't caring, and the toys he bought for me was his faux proof he did. Riku didn't just lie to me, he lied to himself. And I kind of feel sorry for him, but in the end, I don't. Not really."

"I'd like to meet that someone."

"Well sir, have fun with that. Because this is my last session. I don't need to come back."

"Alright Roxas, I believe you." Sid said and nodded. "And have a good life from now on."

"Alright sir, thanks for the time." He grabbed a sucker from his bowl and popped it in his mouth as he walked out of the room, ready for a new start. To bad they had to dance next week, and he had to see Riku. And now he had a feeling it was good to choose Leon as the help from the other team, he was just worried Axel chose Kairi. He wasn't high on her list since he turned her down for a date, and she'd been getting back in spite of that since that day.

He moved the blossom in his hair and took it out. He stared at it and twirled it between his fingers. The fake plastic rubbed against his skin and he grinned. Times were going to change.

Axel smiled and kissed Roxas' cheek as he slid into the car. "I dropped Sora off at work. He told me to tell you that you need to talk to Cloud." Roxas nodded and smiled.

"Alright, so take me to his work if you don't mind." He kissed his cheek back and he leaned back against the comfort of the passenger seat.

"To Baskin Robins we go." Axel muttered and started the car.

AT BASKIN ROBINS

"How has the baby been?" Cloud asked. Roxas had left Saix with his mother, Ariel. Riku had liked to see Roxas play and fuck with other girls. Usually younger. And Saix was an outcome. Recently, as he was going through court trials he had left the baby boy with the mother who he kept in contact with quite often, now good friends. But Saix was one BIG speed bump he'd have with Axel, and one he didn't want to really ever bring up in fear of losing the start of their relationship and everything past that.

Meanwhile Leon and Axel talked over at another table. "He's been good I've heard, and even though I don't want to tell Axel in fear, I'm going up to get him today. Axel is taking me, he just doesn't know where he's taking me." Roxas said.

"I'm sorry, but he needs to know if you want this relationship to continue. You do, don't you?"

"Of course! I just don't want to lose him so fast. And even though he's a tough shelled emo, you've seen him be sensitive. I have a feeling he has some problems of his own. Like his sister, Larxene."

"Larxene? Where do I remember that name?" Cloud muttered and then it dawned on him. "I remember her, the whole family of hers. That's why I remember Axel more of as a little boy. Mom and I used to go to the shelter feed them. The dad's a loser, died or moved or something a long time ago. Larxene was the mute sister, Axel was the boy trying to make the family stand together. And the mom… God, I don't mean to be awful, but she had street corner whore written all over her."

"So he does have a bad family background."

"Yeah, when I guess he was about thirteen, him and Larxene got caught in a drug bust, the only two with the pictures in the newspaper that actually looked like they weren't even doing the drugs. I think they were just selling them… The money you know?" Roxas bit his lip.

"I don't want to lose him, but if he doesn't tell me these things first hand, I'm going to think of him as kind of a hypocrite."

"Don't think of it like that Rox, it's a hard thing to bring up. It was what, five years ago and really traumatic?"

"I know Cloud, it's just. If he hides these things from me-"

"Like you not telling him you have a kid."

"Yeah, like that. Thanks for making me feel like shit."

"No problem little brother." Cloud said and looked at his watch. "Help me pick out Sora's birthday cake. He's already designed yours."

"It's two weeks away, why do you need to know now?"

"Because I need to find a time to practice making them."

"Alright, give me a drawing paper." Cloud grinned, like he had gotten his way and handed the paper to his brother and a pencil.

Roxas had thought of the cake awhile back but never had gotten down to drawing it. It took maybe 6 or 7 minutes to finish but he did it. He handed the paper back to Cloud, "I love you, and see you tonight."

"Actually, I'm staying at Leons."

"You've been staying their a lot lately."

"I know, which is why I've also been browsing jewelry stores." Roxas' eyes widened.

"You're finally going to pop the question?"

"Yeah, I just don't know how."

"You'll think of it." Roxas said quietly as not to let Leon here. Axel started to walk over to them and Roxas kissed Clouds cheek. "I'll see you soon." Axel grinned as Roxas stood and they left with a wave.

An hour later they were on the highway and driving down a riverside road. "Okay, stop here in this driveway."

Axel followed the blonds' directions and a girl came to the front door and smiled, waving to Roxas. She held a little boy in her arms, maybe two years old. And a little girl stood behind her. As Roxas got out of the cars and climbed the steps. "Hello Ariel." He said and took the boy out of her arms.

"Hey Roxas. Who's this?"

"This Ariel, is my boyfriend, Axel."

"Oh so the court room is over?"

"For the main part."

"So you can finally take Saix home again?"

"Well that's why I'm here, if that's alright."

Axel stood behind Roxas, quiet, and confused.

"Well you two can come right in, but watch out for toys on the floor. They can be deathtraps!" She laughed and Roxas kissed Saix's head.

"We'll be in there in a moment." Ariel nodded and turned, walking inside as the girl ran out.

"DADDY!" Roxas bit his lip. The girl, Lilleth, had called him Daddy only because she thought he was. But Roxas only had one child, and that was Saix.

"Hey, Lily! How are you?"

"I made cookies all by myself! Well, mom put them in the oven and stuff. But they tasted yummy! There's still one left I saved for you, you can split it with… Where's Riku?"

"Honey… Riku's gone and isn't coming back. He was mean."

"Oh… Well you can still have the cookie." Lily said and went into the house, a little upset. She had loved Riku, he paid attention to her more than anyone else. He was her favorite adult.

Roxas sighed and set Saix down so he could talk to Axel. "Confused?"

"Yeah. Just a little."

"Well, good. Then we're even."

"What are you talking about."

"I'm talking about your mute sister and your background." Axel looked at the boy, fury in his eyes showed.

"How did you-"

"Second hand information, the stuff I'd like to hear from your mouth only."

"Just like you have kids? I THOUGHT YOU WERE GAY!"

"Correction, KID. Lily isn't mine. She's Rikus. Saix is mine. The little one." As he turned he saw Saix playing with the cat. He shook his head and looked back at Axel. "This was my way of telling you. I didn't let someone else tell you. I brought you here so you could see."

"ROXAS! You can't just say, hey I have a kid. How do you feel about that?"

"Well how was I supposed to say it then?"

"I don't know. But I kind of expected you to have a response like that with your past. You know the past I have to hear about from other people, after you tell me you want to hear information first hand from me."

"Roxas…"

The blond held back tears as he picked up his child and shook his head, walking into the house and walking towards the kids room, where he grabbed the two bags and the case carrying the fold up baby bed after setting Saix down. He started loading up the car while ignoring Axel who stood on the deck overlooking the river.

The younger boy grabbed the last few bags and put them in the trunk then got into Ariels car and pulled out the baby seat and strapped it in the back of Axels car. As he walked back towards the door Axel stopped him.

"Roxas, look at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. Please." Roxas looked at the boys eyes.

"Fuck you Axel. Just get in the car and we'll be home soon." He pulled out of his grip and grabbed Saix from the house and hugged and kissed everyone goodbye. He took his cookie from Lily and smiled. As he left he wiped away tears and strapped Saix into his car seat and then got in the backseat with a few toys and some gummy bears Saix loved.

On the way home neither boy said a word to each other, but both were crying, tore up inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Japanese Cherry Blossom

A/N: Okay everyone, I have fudged up with one word. Saix. One of my reviewers noticed and I cringed and said shit, fuck and all other bad words people normally get slapped for. Luckily I was alone. Anyway, I'm going to treat it as a nothingness. Like how in school there may be two jessies or Nicks. In this story Saix is a common name! Okay? Great! And when you find mistakes (that are NOT spelling) tell me please!

To my Reviewers:

Hikari: I know it was sad, but I tis make it happy again!

iamsosmrt: Lol, trust is BACK! No worries. Until later chapters maybe...

Shiva: Thank you for catching that! I really do need people to tell me when I mess up! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own KH (But I do own Roxas' Left foot) MUAHAHA!

Chapter 5:

Roxas climbed into the front seat when he was sure Saix was asleep. He looked at Axel sadly and the red head ignored the stare.

"Axel…"

"Don't talk to me."

"Stop the car!" Roxas said, now pissed off again. He looked back to see Saix still asleep. "Now."

Axel pulled the car over and looked at Roxas. "What do you want me to say?"

"Get out." Roxas said, opening his own door and stepping outside. Axel got out and walked to the front of the car and pulled himself onto the hood. Roxas stood in front of him. "Is it over? Are you just going to stop trying to win me over?"

"That's what you want apparently."

"What are you talking about? I may have wanted that at the start, but not now. I want you to stay with me! Don't you fucking go and hurt me! Don't you understand I've had that happen before and I know how bad it feels?" Axel stared at the ground. "Are you fucking bipolar? I tell you I have a kid. You blow up. I tell you I'm abused. You're sentimental. I tell you I'll tell you things first hand and your happy. But when I do, YOU BLOW UP!" Roxas said and turned to look down the road.

Axel stayed silent and then a tear fell, he wiped it away and lightly took one of Roxas' hands. "Who are you going to put before the other."

Roxas looked astounded as he turned around to look at the red head. "My son. I can't even believe you asked tha-"

Axel grinned and leaned forward and kissed the boys nose. "Perfect answer. It means you want to raise the kid as a good father. You won't put someone else before him."

Roxas closed his eyes. "Axel you're confusing me. Don't you want all the attention?" Axel smiled and took his other hand.

"No, I didn't want you to be a father so young in your life, but if you were, and you are, I wanted to know you'd be a good one. One who wouldn't bail out on his son."

"I truly think you're bipolar." Roxas said but smiled shyly.

"And I think you're beautiful." And time stopped for the two. The way that in the movies everything just slows down and the camera spins to show that everything is serene and beautiful, if only for a moment and when the camera focused back on the two. Eyes locked on each other, hearts fluttering.

"You truly are…"

"Me?" Axel asked with a small smile.

"No… Perfect, Almost. Fix the attitude changes and no one could be better."

"And I'm sentimental?"

"Yes, you're very sentimental… And I'm okay with that." Roxas whispered and pressed his lips against the red heads lightly. Barely a brush of lips, and lasted only a second. Axel opened his closed eyes and looked at the blond.

"I liked that." Roxas whispered and Axel grinned.

"I know how you feel."

"I'm sorry I didn't ask." Roxas said.

"Don't ever ask to kiss me, I find that it ruins the surprise." Roxas laughed and jumped into Axels arms.

"Thank you." Roxas whispered and Axel grinned and held him close. And then Saix screamed.

And they both smiled and got in the car again.

Twenty minutes later the two arrived in front of Roxas' house and the blond got Saix out of the backseat Axel grabbed a few of the bags and they carried them into the house. Sora ran out and got the last of the bags and started setting up the play pen in Roxas' room. Roxas set him down in it and then pulled Axel close to him and hugged him tight, smiling up to him.

"Thank you" He whispered and axel nodded.

"You're welcome" Axel said back to the blond and ran one of his hands through the golden blond hair and Roxas shuddered and pulled him tighter.

"I love you…" Roxas whispered, his eyes closed and Axels widened. Sora eeped at the doorway and dropped the last bag. Axel bit his lower lip and looked at the brunette and Sora made a vocal motion with his mouth. Axel nodded and leaned down toward Roxas.

"I love you too. I love you so much and I won't ever hurt you, not today, not ever." Roxas felt tears slide down his cheeks and Axel kissed a few away.

"Don't leave me."

Axel smiled and nodded. "It never occurred to me that I could, and I don't ever want to."

Sora grinned and Axel heard a door open and shut and ten saw Cloud and Leon in the doorway. Leon leaned against Cloud and they both grinned. Sora nodded and left and the other two walked to Clouds room. Axel continued to hold the boy and closed his eyes, slowly rocked him.

"Come on… sit down." Axel said and walked him to the bed.

"I have to go home, my sister is waiting for me."

"You have to go NOW? I just… I mean I-"

Axel smiled, "You want to grab the diaper or should I?"

Roxas grinned and hugged him again. "I'll grab Saix."

"Grab some of your clothes, you guys can sleep over. I just need to be with my sister for a little while." Roxas nodded and Axel grabbed the diaper bag and a bag for Roxas' clothes.

Roxas filled the bag and Axel took it as Saix was picked up lightly and Axel was slightly relieved no one had taken the car seat out. They made their way to Axel's and Roxas smiled, glad he could trust Axel not to hurt him…


	6. Chapter 6

Japanese Cherry Blossom

A/N: Andy's alive and kicking in Harajuku! He loves it there and thanks all reviewers. He's in the middle of writing the next Picture Perfect (Which should come out as soon as I edit it!) and he wants to say go to Japan to buy music. Sales are wonderful. (He found an Antic Café collection for cheap. Lucky Bishie Whore!)

Chapter 6

Axel, Roxas, and Larxene all sat in front of the TV as Saix slept in the next room. Reflection in a Golden Eye was playing, and Roxas was still mumbling how the soldier boy reminded him of a stalker. Axel was slightly disgusted at some scenes and Larxene was fully content with watching it with Roxas, who as soon as formally introduced himself was accepted as a brother! She had signed to Axel that he was drop-dead gorgeous!

He laughed and nodded. "I know."

_No Sex!_

"I know!" He said and she grinned.

He wrapped his arm around the boy as they watched the movie silently. Roxas instinct told him to lean into the warm embrace. Axel kissed him on the cheek and Roxas beamed. He was still sticking to the cheek till you ask thing. "It's alright." He whispered as he looked up and Axel kissed him lightly on the lips.

Saix started to cry and Roxas pulled away. Larxene held up her hand and signed: _Stop, let me take care of him. You know how I love kids!_

"Alright, I think Roxas will be fine with that." Larxene grinned and stood, walking out of the room. Roxas smiled up at his boyfriend.

"She's really nice."

"And you're really cute!" Axel said as Roxas blushed. He then widened his eyes as a nice ass passed the screen.

"Holy Shi-"

"Shh! If Larx heard you say that she'd cut your throat!"

He nodded and the scene changed to a party. He rolled his eyes and looked back at Axel. "I like you."

"I like you too Roxas." The red head said and gently caressed Roxas' cheek. "But, I have a question. Will you tell me when you're ready to go further?"

Roxas' beam lessened and he looked away. "Axel, I'm not even ready to talk about it. But you will know when I am…"

"Alright, it's okay. I just wanted to know."

"I'm sorry everything just hit you so hard with us this week, mainly today…"

"It's okay." Roxas whispered and looked at his feet. "You look so great when you're dancing; it keeps playing in my mind how you won… And you are such a great sweet talker; you deserve to get what you want… I should just have sex with you, I'm so sorry! Whenever you like, I'll do it now, or later-"

"Roxas! Where is all of this coming from? I don't want to have sex with you until you're ready. Roxas, darling, don't just give yourself up; you're a human, not a play toy meant to be used!"

"I'm sorry, I just, I thought if you wanted to, you should. Why don't you take me, He did." He was referring to Riku and Axel knew it. That's what was up with the sudden outburst.

"Riku is not in your life anymore. He hurt you and treated you wrong. So wrong. He took advantage of you, and you should know I would never do that to you!" Roxas looked so confused and Axel pulled him close.

"Do I really look drop-dead gorgeous?"

"What?"

"It's what your sister signed."

"You can read sign language?"

"Riku's mother was deaf."

"Oh…"

"So, am I?"

"Yes Roxas, no one in the world is as beautiful and gorgeous as you. No one do I like more than you. You are the only person in my life right now, that I could even TRY and say that to, or even want to." Roxas blushed.

"Thank you, Axel."

"It's the truth." He flicked open his lighter and closed it, opened it, closed it, all out of habit. Roxas took the lighter and put it on the table. "That's a habit you need to stop."

"Well, I guess that's okay, I already stopped smoking, guess I don't need a lighter anymore."

"You stopped? Why?"

"Because you didn't like it."

"God, you are such a… a… I don't know. I think you're perfect!"

"Why, thank you! You're not so bad yourself."

"So, if you mind me asking. What's with the Cherry Blossom?"

"It's okay. It's kind of a family thing, Cloud had it before he met Leon, and he gave it to me until I find my soul mate. I never, not once took it out with Riku, but…"

"But what?"

"But I think I'm getting ready to pass it on to Sora, I think he could use a soul-mate now."

"You found yours?"

"Yes, see there's this beautiful red haired boy downtown. He's such a sweetheart! He likes everything I do. His name is Kitten. He is a calicoe cat."

"You just broke my heart!" Axel said, holding his hands over his heart.

"I think you're my soul-mate, Axel. How do you feel about that?"

"I feel like I have the greatest guy in the world!"

"Axel? I love you."

"I… I love you too, Roxas." Saix had stopped crying minutes ago, and Larxene had watched the whole scene from the hallway. She smiled and thought, damn, my therapist was right. There's someone out there for everyone…

The End!

((Epilogue to come! It will show you how everything ends, just to tie up loose ends! Don't hate me! I love this story, but I have no where else to go with this…))


	7. Epilogue

Japanese Cherry Blossom

The Epilogue

After Larxene listened to her therapist, she met a deaf boy, who was a guitarist. How many deaf guitarists do you know? He proposed a month ago, and they are arranging their marriage for New Years Eve. She's loosened up on Roxas, begging Axel to propose, however they hadn't even felt each other up. She tried to move their relationship faster, and it wasn't working.

Sora told Roxas and Axle, at the next dance competition (where Riku was no where to be found) that he had only made Roxas come for awhile so he could hook them up. He wanted Axel happier, and he wanted Roxas away from Riku. And his plan had worked, because the two are now happily in love, and as said earlier, Riku is STILL nowhere to be found.

Zexion and Demyx finally got their shit together and had sex (after they got married in Vegas!) Nobody knows about the marriage other than Axel, because everything he gets now is firsthand information. He was the best man.

Roxas fessed up to neverstop loving Riku, and Axel accepted that. As long as he had a place in the boys heart, a much larger place. And of course, Roxas agreed!

Namine finally showed Kairi her piercing, and Kairi was furious for days. When Namine told her why Kairi loosened up. They're on a trial dating period, where Kairi explored her manly side (who knew?) and are so far doing good.

Riku (Lost from the world) was now dancing in a strip club four states away, after Axel paid him to leave the state. He gladly accepted the five thousand dollars and left, to be the slut he is and get more than that a night!

So everyone ended up happy in the end, And Cloud and Leon would tell you just that as they stood on their wedding steps kissing, Cloud throwing the bouquet over his shoulder. Of course, they'd have to tell you after the kiss!

And the Japanese Cherry Blossom now sits, beautifully, against Sora's hair, and we all hope good luck for him!

THE END!!!


End file.
